


[podfic] You Were Born With the Sun

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possibly Infidelity, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, background Jordan Eberle/girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Jordan’s got these blue eyes and this smile and he’s got a girl, too, and she’s beautiful, or so everyone says.00:11:26 :: Written by an orphaned account.





	[podfic] You Were Born With the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you were born with the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837681) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r96qr2231ehje8c/%5BHRPF%5D%20You%20Were%20Born%20With%20the%20Sun.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vYMlPhGX6hGvnSf-Qm__e15fZhmxDENM)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “read sadly” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.

**Warnings:** infidelity(?) vis-à-vis girlfriend/wife

 

 


End file.
